


The Green Steel

by typicaltimmeh (TheSecretVillain)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretVillain/pseuds/typicaltimmeh
Summary: Spoilers for Part 1 of the CW's Crisis on Infinite Earths!Based on my own prompt:When baby Jon is jettisoned from Argo, he ends, from a wormhole, in the Star City, 2046, of Earth-16. When our heroes discover this, they go to rescue the baby. However, in their haste, what if our heroes overshot the landing, arriving on Earth-16 later than baby Jon?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 9





	The Green Steel

It was a familiar story: an infant jettisoned from a doomed planet, sent away to be surrounded by those who could safeguard it. “Jon,” the infant’s father said, looking over his son one last time before placing him inside the small, escape pod. It was the only one left on this world, dubbed Argo. Jon’s father had several names: Superman, The Man of Steel, Kal-El of Krypton, and Clark Joseph Kent. But, here on Argo, he was just a devoted, new parent longing for a simple life with Jon, and Clark’s wife, Lois. They had an everlasting love that they planned to share with their son, but had realized their world was in jeopardy. 

Moments ago, Clark’s cousin Kara, known to many as Kara Danvers, Supergirl, or Kara Zor-El, had contacted the new parents with the utmost urgency. A crisis- a wave of antimatter was surging throughout the universe.  _ Every  _ universe, and it would first strike Argo, before hitting the planet Kara had called home. The people of Argo couldn’t be saved in time, but Alura Zor-El, Kara’s biological mother, comes to the parents with a possible way to save baby Jon. “It’s a small space craft, like the ones Kal and Kara took to reach Earth. You can save Jon, send him someplace safe… away from this disaster.” Alura placed her hand on Kal’s shoulder, walking out of the small hangar, returning to reunite with the rest of her people. 

Kal was lost for words, not sure what to say; instead, he spoke about what he was truly feeling, hiding away that pain of what was to come. “...you’re going to be in good hands. You’ll have Kara to help you, guide you, and be the great man I know you’ll become.” Kal continued, looking to Lois, as if to ask her to say the things his heart won’t let him say. He was too scared as he thought to himself over how he wasn’t going to see Jon grow up, be a father to the half-kryptonian boy, and help Jon when he  _ possibly _ discovers his powers. Lois took Clark’s hand, smiling as if to show agreement over the fact that they had great expectations for Jon. He was going to be a great person- a special person, just like his father. 

“Jon, sweetie, we may not be there to raise you… But, we’ll always be there. In your heart. Watching over you, even if you don’t know it. And, my precious boy, you have to know that we love you, most of all. You’re  _ our _ kryptonite. Stay safe, my beautiful boy, and make us proud.” Lois said, tears running down her face as the husband and wife stood there. Together, they sent off baby Jon’s rocket, it’s course set for planet Earth,  _ hopefully _ into the loving arms of one Kara Zor-El. They watched the pod fly off into the blankness of space, the parents looking to each other, sharing a passionate kiss as the wave of anti-matter  _ presumably _ consumed their very being. 

Unfortunately, as the anti-matter wave crashed into Argo,  _ supposedly  _ killing all of its inhabitants, nobody had been aware of - much like Kara’s escape - the pod taking a detour from its original destination. The pod carrying baby Jon entered a wormhole, moving through space and time to enter a completely different universe, and it’s specific Earth: that of Earth-16. To make it more precarious, baby Jon’s pod  _ actually _ landed in Star City, year 2046. In a very apocalyptic-looking Star City, it would be truly miraculous if Jon got into some capable hands. Someone who would protect the boy like his own. 

However, for the moment, a distraught Supergirl stood in the situation room of the D.E.O., on her home of Earth-38. Watching Argo, her mother, cousin, Lois, and - presumably - baby Jon get erased by that wave of anti-matter was most traumatizing. Then, they received a visitor, one Lyla Michaels, now called the Harbinger, who arrived in a fray of the electronics. As Alex and the D.E.O. agents pulled their weapons on Harbinger, the intruder summoned forth heroes from  _ mostly _ Earth-1: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Mia Smoak, Sara Lance/White Canary, Ray Palmer/The Atom, Kate Kane/Batwoman, Superman, and Lois Lane. 

Some arguments came about: Batwoman was brought over while interrogating a criminal, some thought Harbinger caused the Crisis, and Kara found out about her mother’s death. Though, more frightfully so, there came the news about baby Jon, which, after Brainiac-5/Brainy tracked the infant’s escape pod, the team learned of the wormhole. The more combat-worthy heroes agreed to handle the crisis coming to Earth-38, whilst Lois, Brainy, and Sara Lance agreed to go for Jon. Sara had, apparently, visited this Earth before, during a misadventure on the Wave Rider. Together, Jon would be retrieved and returned to the parents he belonged with. 


End file.
